Naughty Echoes
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kris Allen's guitarist Andrew DeRoberts and himself decide to go for a run one afternoon. And when they get back to the hotel they decide to shower together to save time. Sexytimes ensue!


After breakfast, Kris and Andrew went for a jog around central park. Not only because they felt the need to excersize, but to get some damn fresh air (being cooped up on a tour bus was getting to feel a little restricting). They also needed to stretch their legs and just get out and run.

Cale, Torrez and Ryland were out roaming the town and doing god knows what. "Being lazy asses," Andrew had joked before heading out for their run when the rest of the band besides Kris and himself had elected to peruse the city and not get some good excersize.

The rush of endorphins from their workout surged through both of the musicians bodies as they ran. It felt good for Kris to push his legs as fast as they could carry him and just let all the stress and pressure from the past few weeks just melt away. The trees flew past him quickly as he sped down the pavement kicking rocks under his sneakers. He felt strong and like nobody could touch him. Andrew had always been a workout junkie, being on track in high school he loved nothing more than a good jog. Both men were drenched in sweat that was leaking through their t-shirts, they were both breathing heavily, panting even, but neither of them slowed down.

By the time Kris and Andrew got back to their double bed hotel room they had been sharing, they were exhausted and just wanted to collapse on their beds and fall asleep. But they both smelled awful and were drenched with sweat and they had a performance for the Alexa Chung show in a few hours, so they had to bathe and become presentable.

It was Kris who suggested the idea (of course, it's ALWAYS his idea) of showering together to save time. There was no creepiness in the way he said it, no smirk or any kinda of homosexual indication that would freak Andrew out or make Andy feel like he should worry about the situation. It's a big shower, they wouldn't even have to touch or be anywhere near each other, and there was two shower heads so it was made for two people, right?

Andrew didn't think twice or get at all wary about showering with Kris. They both stripped naked in their shared bathroom and climbed into the shower together. Just two straight men taking a shower, like in a high school locker room, no difference, nothing to worry about. They split up to their separate shower heads and began soaping and lathering their bodies with soap. Water tricked down both of their naked sweat covered bodies as they washed themselves clean. They faced away from each other back to back as they focused on their showers. It felt so good to get clean and sweep away all the grime and soothe their aching muscles that had felt like their were on fire after running a few miles.

Their voices echoed in the shower loudly.

"So I finally heard from Katy, she has all the paperwork ready. All I need to do is just need to sit down with her and sign some papers and go to the court hearing and it's done," Kris said with a little too much excitement for someone divorcing his wife after less than two years of marriage.

"You're not upset about it man?" Andrew asked with genuine sympathy.

Kris stopped lathering his right peck. "Cale didn't tell you did he? The reason it's over? You don't know?"

"Naw man, no idea, personally I think you're nuts. Katy is a smoking hot babe, what did are you smoking?" Andrew joked.

Kris laughed loudly. "Yeah I can see that Cale didn't tell you. I could have sworn that he'd blab it to you first thing."

Andrew began to shampoo his hair. "Nope. Weird though, I had no idea that Cale was capable of keeping secrets." He laughed.

"Well do you want to know why?" Kris asked in that tone that told he wished that Andrew would ask to know because Kris was dying to tell him.

"Sure man," Andrew answered rinsing his hair of the shampoo and beginning to wash his body again.

"Well...let's just say, that Katy, isn't my type."

"What do you mean dude?" Andrew answered, completely clueless.

"I'm just not into what she is, body wise," Kris dropped another very obvious hint, but Andrew still wasn't getting it.

"Huh?" Andrew asked confused. "You into big girls or something?"

Kris chuckled. "Dude you are such an idiot."

"What? I don't get it," Andrew laughed, rubbing soap on his stomach and pecks.

Both men still faced away from each other, toward their individual shower heads. Kris turned his head around to sneak a peek at Andrew's naked form and licked his lips hungrily. Kris realized that he would have to take extreme measures to get Andrew to understand just what he was saying. Well not _really_, I mean he could always just say straight up 'I'm Gay dude' but Kris had a way better idea in mind of how he was going to let him know.

Andrew didn't see Kris when he came up behind him and reached around to encircle his cock with his hand, or he would have (most likely) run from the situation. Kris rest his chin on Andrew's shoulder as he began stroking his band mates cock firmly, surprised but ecstatic that he hadn't pulled away from him in discust. Andrew swallowed deeply and his eyes opened wide staring at the shower wall halfway in shock and halfway in disbelief that he was actually enjoying it.

"Do you get it now?" Kris whispered in Andrew's ear before kissing the lobe lightly.

"Um...you're gay?" Andrew asked, knowing the answer perfectly well.

Kris gasped in feigned excitement. "Wow, you figured it out." He continued rubbing and stroking, feeling Andrew getting hard under his touch.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me. But I would so very disappointed if you did, because between you and me..." Kris leaned in to whisper the next part right into his band mates ear, "I've been wanting you to fuck me for a long long time." He pulled back to plant pecking kiss on Andrew's cheek.

"Dmmm stmmm," Andrew mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that baby?" Kris asked him.

"Don't stop," Andrew panted, beginning to rock his hips under Kris' touch.

"Good boy," Kris cooed, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Andrew lifted his arm to hold the wall and keep himself from passing out from the hot water blaring down on him and the pleasure of his cock being stroked. With his other hand, Kris reached behind Andrew to splay his hand widely and rub circles over his naked and soap covered chest.

"Have you ever thought about me as more than just a friend, or a band mate?" Kris questioned Andrew kissing the back of his shoulder.

"To be honest, no I haven't" he panted.

"Is this a first time you've been touched by a man?" Kris breathed across the back of Andrew's neck thumbing over the leaking cock head he held in his grasp.

"Yes," Andrew's voice hitched then he swallowed.

"Do you want to go all the way? I can promise that you would love it," Kris began petting Andrew's chest, "I'm very tight," Kris whispered, "You want to try it out?"

Of course Kris knew for a fact that Andrew would never say 'No' to his offer. Plus he was a tad bit distracted by the current situation to think clearly.

"Okay," Andrew agreed breathing heavily.

"You wanna just jump into it? Or do you want me to suck this first?" Kris tugged on Andrew's cock hard, making him moan loudly.

"Do whatever you want to do," Andrew sped through his words continuing to fuck Kris' fist and holding the shower wall, eyes closed and head forward.

"Well personally..." Kris whispered into Andrew's ear, tickling it from the inside, "I like to suck on the cock before it's shoved into me. You know..to get it wet and slippery for my hole. Oh and I do loooove the taste of pre-cum."

"Fuck Kris," Andrew cursed, still unable to process if this was really happening.

"I know, 'Fuck Kris' is on your agenda this afternoon," Kris giggled moving his hand down Andrew's body to give his left ass cheek a little squeeze then continued rubbing his band mates chest.

"I wmm ymm tmm smm mmm oafmmm," Andrew mumbled low.

"What baby?"

"I want you to suck me off," Andrew raised his voice, not believing that he was speaking these words to another man, much less Kris.

"Gladly," Kris smiled big and kissed the top of Andrew's back before getting on his knees in the water covered shower floor and guiding his bate mate by the hips, making him turn around until he was mouth level with Andrew's rock hard cock aching for attention.

Kris leaned forward, circling his palm around Andrew's shaft and pulled it down so that he could put it into his mouth. He began sucking on the head in noisy slurps and tongue flicking the tiny hole where the pre-cum secreted from. Andrew moaned loudly and laced his fingers through Kris' wet brown hair holding the back of his head firmly as Kris began bobbing up and down, taking his whole length down his throat easily. Kris moaned around his band mates cock as he pushed deep, holding it all in and humming at the base then pulling back to flick the hole again to get another taste of pre-cum.

Andrew's legs were shaking, he couldn't understand how he was still standing. The shock of it all added to the INCREDIBLE pleasure was making him see little dots in his eyes and feel like he was about to pass out. "I'm gunna cum," Andrew warned Kris so that he would have time to pull off. But instead he smiled, fucking SMILED up at Andrew and continued sucking on the head waiting for the sweet and salty taste to fill his mouth. "Give it to me Andy," Kris moaned rubbing the head on his cheek then placing it back into his mouth and began sucking impossibly hard. Not two seconds later and Andrew was shooting streams of cum into Kris' mouth right onto the singers tongue. Andrew was shaking, panting and holding the walls but his hands kept slipping. Kris moaned at the taste on his tongue, he played with the semen in his mouth for awhile, licking his lips and glossing them with Andrew's release, then finally leaning his head back and swallowing all of his band mates milky load.

"Oh my god, Kris," Andrew panted, eyes closed and his legs still wobbling beneath him.

"We're not done yet, don't pass out on me now. I know I'm good at that but you still have so much more to do," Kris stroked Andrew's thighs looking up at his smiling.

"Kris...god...," Andrew tried to slow his breath but his chest was rising fast from post orgasm.

Kris got up off his knees and lightly laid his hand on Andrew's cheek, looking his band mate in the eye he leaned in and they joined in a short open mouthed kiss.

"I can taste myself on your tongue," Andrew whispered when they pulled back from the make out.

Kris wrinkled his nose and smiled, leaning in and kissing his band mate again he also reached down and squeezed his friend right ass cheek hard as if to say _'You're min_e _right now'_.

"Do you know how to finger a man?" Kris questioned him, whispering in Andrew's ear.

"I've never done it before, is it that different from doing it to a girl?" Andrew looked at Kris feeling ashamed that he was so inexperienced.

"Very different actually," Kris bit his lip, excited that Andrew was willing to learn, he couldn't explain how sexy that was to him. "But I can teach you."

"I'd like that," Andrew whispered, leaning in and kissing Kris again. They both moaned lightly inside each others opened mouths.

Kris pulled back quickly, so ready to get the show started. He turned around and placed his hands on the shower wall and spread his legs, pushing his ass out and his cheek rest on the wet wall. He spread his legs until they formed an appropriate enough 'V'. "Come here now," Kris called Andrew over.

Andrew was hesitant at first, but he was quickly at Kris' side. "Okay, what do I do."

"What are your instincts telling you?" Kris asked him licking his lips.

"Well I should probably prep you? Right?" Andrew asked sounding very unsure of himself.

"Good, use your fingers," Kris instructed, "Actually come closer." Kris reached down taking Andrew's right hand in his and lifted it up to his mouth, and began sucking on the index finger wetting it up with a slop full of saliva. "There, now you're ready to push it in, be gentle."

Andrew walked behind Kris to stand more to the singers left side. He reached down and spread the twin globes of Kris' ass apart to reveal a tight pink hole, puckered and waiting for penetration. Kris shivered slightly from having his hole exposed to the cold air of the shower, Andrew took notice and cupped a handful of warm water from his original shower head and poured it between Kris' cheeks warming his hole. Kris moaned at the sensation of the droplets sliding down his exposed ring of muscle. Andrew took his right index finger, pre-lubed with Kris' spit and began rubbing small light circles on the puckered hole wetting it up and trying to coax it opened by relaxing it.

Kris moaned loudly and began trying to push back on the finger wanting more friction and pressure on his hole. "You're good at this," Kris groaned.

"I haven't put it in yet," Andrew laughed.

"But you know what to do, mmm baby keep rubbing," Kris rolled his hips as a sign that he wanted it a little rougher.

Andrew pressed harder on Kris' hole and began rubbing deeper and faster circles on the ring of muscle until it was twitching violently and almost begging for something to be inserted into it.

"Push it in," Kris moaned.

Andrew pushed the index finger in slowly earning a gasp from Kris as the digit slid deeper into the warmth.

"Where do I stroke? Where is that thing?" Andrew asked.

"Push a little deeper, mmm fuck, yeah there okay...now kind of hook your finger and tap or rub ligh-OH FUCK THERE!" Kris moaned loudly and began panting rolling his hips and whining because Andrew had found his prostate.

"Damn, it feels that good huh?" Andrew's eyes were wide, he made a mental note to ask Kris to return the favor later, he had to know what it felt like. "Kris you're tight, I don't know if I can make it very long if my cock is inside."

"That's why I got you to let out a load beforehand, otherwise you would pop immediately," Kris explained as he moaned, covering his face with his arm up against the wall and pushing back on his friends finger, "Oh fuck Andrew, I'm ready, hurry pull out before I cum, I need your cock."

Andrew slowly pulled his finger out and noticed that Kris' hole was opened wider than it had been before, so ready to take his cock. Andrew was fully rock hard again with anticipation of what he was about to do. He grabbed his length by the base, holding one of Kris' ass cheeks up to expose the relaxed ring of muscle and slowly pushed his cock inside until it was buried to the hilt inside of Kris' snug passage.

"Nnnhhh," Kris moaned and began impaling himself on his friends cock.

Andrew gasped from how tight Kris really was, so glad he had gotten off earlier because even now he was having difficultly with not cumming immediately.

"Oh yeah," Kris moaned, turning his head to stare into Andrew's eyes, pushing his lips out making him look like a straight up gay porn star. "Fuck me Andy, just like that."

"Kris...oh my god!" Andrew panted, grabbing Kris by the hips and thrusting harder with every thrust, the pleasure was so intense he knew he could cum any second.

Andrew leaned forward kissing the back of Kris' neck and he pumped.

"Give it to me," Kris moaned, Andrew felt the vibrations of the singers voice on his lips.

"Take it," Andrew panted, his nails digging into Kris' hips, he didn't mean to hurt him, he just knew that if he didn't have a solid hold on something that he would pass out.

The sound of Andrew's balls slapping against Kris' ass echoed loudly against the shower walls. They wouldn't be surprised if their hotel neighbors could hear their fucking from how loud they were both groaning and the sounds their bodies were making.

"Andrew, your cock fills me up so good," Kris turned around to tell his friend, licking his lips.

"You're so fucking tight around me, so warm," Andrew leaned in and joined Kris in a hot panting open mouthed kiss and he continued to thrust his cock deep into Kris from behind repeatedly.

"I'm gunna cum for you Andy," Kris moaned against his friends lips, "Reach around and jerk me off."

Andrew pulled one of his hands away from Kris' hip to begin pumping Kris' achingly hard cock with his fist. The singer began twitching, so close and on the edge. Andrew continued to hit Kris' prostate with the head of his cock over and over bringing Kris to a shaky and intense orgasm, cumming in streams onto shower wall, bucking his hips into his friends hand and continuing to impale his ass on the cock still buried inside of him. Kris moaned loudly, the sound magnified off the shower walls.

With the added tightness around Andrew's cock from Kris' orgasm, he was soon coming again for the second time that afternoon, filling Kris' ass with his seed, twitching and panting he rode out his orgasm as Kris kindly continued to milk his cock by still bouncing on it, adding pleasure to his climax.

Andrew pulled out when he was finished. Kris turned around and grabbed Andrew in a hug, as they both held each other and panted together. Andrew walked backwards bringing Kris with him so that they stood together under the warm stream of water, cleansing them of all their newly added sweat and bodily fluids. Kris kissed at Andrew's chest and Andrew pet Kris' hair.

"Wow..." Kris breathed against Andrew's wet neck. "That was incredible, so hard to believe you've never done it before."

"I guess I'm a fast learner," Andrew giggled, kissing Kris on his forehead.

"I hope you know that we are going to have to go jogging at every one of our tour stops from now on," Kris smiled up at Andrew.

"Fine by me," Andrew breathed heavily, still not having his breath under control yet.

They became quiet of all words after that. But they began kissing heavily as the warm water cascaded around their naked bodies pressed up against each other. But it wasn't completely silent, their make-out was still filled with many moans and panting into each others mouths. When they smiled against each others lips they were both thinking that this new tour would be much more exciting than they had originally intended.


End file.
